


i will rob you of everything

by FreezingKaiju



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann Fucked Up, Drabble, F/F, Memory Alteration, P5R Bad Ending, Psychological Horror, Royal's Bad End, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingKaiju/pseuds/FreezingKaiju
Summary: In the midst of a crepe date, Shiho Suzui realizes two things.She can't remember most of the past year.And Ann's smile looks wrong.Takes place after Persona 5 Royal's bad ending.
Relationships: Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 28





	i will rob you of everything

your name is shiho suzui.

  
is it?

  
are you sure?

  
because you are in the crepe shop with ann.

  
but in your mind’s eye, you’re on the edge of a roof.

  
why? 

  
how did you get there?

  
you’ve never been on shujin’s roof. you don’t know what it looks like.

  
how could you tell that it was shujin’s roof?

  
it takes seven seconds, to fall to the bottom. how do you know that?

  
you recognize someone, outside of the window. yusuke kitagawa. you have never met a yusuke kitagawa. he doesn’t go to your school. why do you know his name?

  
the wires outside, telephone wires, internet wires, they sing. 

  
your legs have fallen asleep. you uncross them. your legs are still asleep.

  
ann looks at you funny. you laugh, play it off. 

  
was everything always this bright? this white?

  
the world feels sanitized. like a medical room. like a hospital. like a counselor’s office. 

  
you take a bite of your crepe. it tastes like concrete and asphalt. it tastes like painkillers. it tastes like the hole of a donut, the gaps in a fishnet, the stick of a popsicle. it tastes like the color red, everywhere, underneath everyone. 

  
that night, as you lie awake in a home that does not feel yours, like it was made by someone who heard about you from someone who knew you but not to the level you know yourself, you think about something ann said.

  
maybe she said it.

  
it sounds like her voice. distorted. through a filter, through a fan, through water.

  
**“I WILL ROB YOU OF EVERYTHING!”**

  
maybe she did.

  
you…you know she wouldn’t, though!

  
whatever’s happening. ann wouldn’t do that to you. 

  
you trust ann.

  
you can’t remember why.


End file.
